JJ Place
|connectedresources = |bonusresources= }} JJ Place is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation at 115 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of JJ Place work diligently to produce and as tradable resources for their nation. Policies It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of JJ Place has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. JJ Place allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence, but all protests will be crushed if the protest turns incredibly violent. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. JJ Place believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. JJ Place will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Buisness JJ Place pratices mostly Laissez-Faire Captialism, or no goverment intervention in buisnesses. The only excption are the goverment owned banks, and harbor. Protests of componies is alowed in JJ Place, and the police will not intervine unless the protest turns into an incredible violent protest, in which case the military is deployed and the protesters crushed. Wars *War on Ghosting I See wars on ghosting JJ Place declared vicotory, Zahir declared peace and stoped ghosting HotU. *War with biobomber August 3 to Agust 3rd JJ Place and biobomber declared peace. *War with Riku123 JJ Place recives reperations of 6mil for Crussier Missle attacks against JJ Place. Rebellions No rebellions have yet to occur in JJ Place. Time Periods *The Begining of a Nation May 12–13, 2008 *Growing a New Nation May 14–23, 2008 *Modernizing JJ Place May 24 - June 23, 2008 *Becomeing Established June 24 - July - 13th, 2008 *The Great Resesion July 14–18, 2008 *The Recovering of JJ Place July 19 - July 20 *Contiuning Growth July 21 - Present The Begining of a Nation In the year 2008, on May 12, JJJJJJJJ enbarked on a journey with 75 members, ready to gain the riches of an off-shore sorce of and . Look to make a fortune, JJJJJJJ never intended to start a city, but found the off-shore and was perfect to start a nation. With $500 and his 75 loyal few the next day, they built a small city that soon grow immensly. Growing a New Nation JJ Place soon grew with the help of HotU, President Brodine sent 500k for JJ Place's expanision, a militry is formed. Modernizing JJ Place JJ Place was still a new nation, but with the help of Asriel, another powerful member of JJ Place's alliance HotU, JJ Place recieved many millions n aid, usd to grow JJ Place's infastructure and technology level immensly, as well as the military. Becomeing Established The Great Resesion The Recovering of JJ Place Super Developing JJ Place The Last Tech Days The Days Contiuning Growth Relations with outher Nations President Brodine : Recruited JJ Place into HotU, JJ Place's current alliance. ally Asriel : Mentor, provides aid to help grow JJ Plave to JJJJJJJJ and provides information to JJJJJJJ. ally rsoxbranco, presidentfox, dillpickle : The Triumvir of HotU, expirced members, who JJJJJJJJ knows somewhat. ally other allies : all HotU members, trade partners, a few minor allies neutral : most every other nation enemies: none Trade Partner mathedius : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . Queen Aurore : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . Prince Trask : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . rjet13 : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . John Kay Herdz : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and exchange for and . Tech Trades Middlman *May 24 : dillpickle to tech buyer recieve 100k. *June 3 : dillpickle to patmypet recieve 100k. *June 5 : Dictator Plotner to President Brodine recieve 100k. Seller *June 13 : JJJJJJJJ to Assassin Xaero, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *June 16 : JJJJJJJJ to Londo, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *June 20 : JJJJJJJJ to Ghengis Khan, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *June 21 : JJJJJJJJ to Princess Conswalla, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *July 4 : JJJJJJJJ to Killer100, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *July 17 : JJJJJJJJ to EMP3ROR, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *July 20 : JJJJJJJJ to Athmozz, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *July 20 : JJJJJJJJ to LinkManDX, recieve 3 million for 50 tech. *July 24 : JJJJJJJJ to foxyroxy, recieve 3 million for 50 tech. *August 8 : JJJJJJJJ to Golan Trevize, recieves 3mil for 50 tech. *August 18 : JJJJJJJJ to Prodigy404, recieves 3mil for 100 tech. * * Owed Tech payed : Agust 19th : 50 tech, Athmozz National Holidays *Newyears : January 1 *Luck Day : March 17 *Celebration Day : April 5 *Founding Day by JJJJJJJJ : May 13 *HotU Day : May 15 *Wonder Week : Varies, Mid- June *Halloween : October 31 *Thanksgiving : Third Thursady in November *Christmas : December 25 Commerce Goverment Owned and Operated Buisnesses * JJ Place Bank - The major banking house for JJ Place since it's construction on May 23, 2008 * JJ Place National Bank - The next largest bank in JJ PLace, since June 6, 2008. * JJ Place City Bank - JJ Area's first bank, located near the JUne 13th, 2008 Southeast border of JJ Place, established with funds from the first tech deal with Assassin Xaero on June 13, 2008. * JJ PLace Harbor - The center of commerce for many imports in JJ Place, established May 16, 2008. * -Futur- JJ Place Stock Market - Planned to be one of the greastest buildings in all of JJ PLace, planing for construction predicted to be in Fall 2008. Private Owned Buinesses * JJ Place Gold Mines : Mining for JJ Place since May 13, 2008. * JJ Place Spring Water : Taking from the naturl spring mines in JJ Place since May 13, 2008. * JJ Place Auto : Making , such as cars trucks and there custom JJ Place Auto Car since May 25, 2008. * JJ Place Distilaries : Provides to JJ Place to improve Happiness since May 19, 2008. * JJ Place Steel : Making to improve the infustructure of JJ Place since May 19, 2008. * JJ Place Construction : Providing and to improve infustructure in JJ Place since May 25, 2008. * JJ Tech : Producing and to make JJ Place a better place to live. * JJ Place Computers : Produces computers that are shipped worldwide since June 8, 2008. * JJ Place Coffee : Headquarters providing cofee to JJ Place and around the world since June 4, 2008. * JJ Place Housing : Providing infustructure to JJ Place since May 13, 2008. Prices in JJ Place * - avg. $2500 an ounce * - avg. $1.00 per 8 ounce * - avg. $100 per sheet * - avg. $1.00 per pound * - avg. $1000 per fur * - avg. $10 per pound * - avg. $10 per pound * - avg. $100 per tree * - avg. $10000 per block * - avg. $1.00 per gallon * - avg. $100 per * - avg. $5.00 per pound * - avg. $40000 per vehicle, average automoblile - JJ Place Auto Car * - avg. $100 sheet * - avg. $2.00 per 8 ounce Historic Time Line May 13, 2008 : JJ Place founded by JJJJJJJ May 13 : Recriutment letter from President Brodine recieved, JJ Place accepts. May 14 : JJ Place welcomed into Heroes of the Union, JJ Place considered a "newbie" and "HotU Cadet" and enrolled in the academy. May 15 : JJ Place celbrates HotU Day, population extremely happy. May 16 : JJ took and passed the basic test, recieved 500k in startup- aid/ aid for passing the basic test. May 16 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Harbor, imports would soon rise dramatically. May 17 : Trade with shelly begins provides JJ Place with and exchange for and . May 18 : Trade with mathedius begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 19 : Trade with Queen Aurore begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 20 : JJ Place celebrates 1 week aniversry, military grows to 700 soldiers and over 3000 total citizens. May 23 : Trade with Prince Trask begings provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 23 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Foreign Ministry, aid to other nations and aid to JJ Place increases. May 23 : JJ Place recieves first of many 3 mil. aid packages with Big Brother Program. May 23 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Bank, income of citizens rises. May 25 : Trade with rjet13 begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 27 : JJ PLace celebrates 2 week aniversry, military grows to 1400 soldiers and over 5000 total citizens. June 3 : Tech trade with dillpikle and patmypet, recieve 100k for being middleman. June 5 : JJ Place considered a Jr. Member of HotU. June 6 : JJ PLace recieves second aid from mentor Asriel, JJ Place population excedes 10000 citizens with 2500 soldiers. June 6 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place National Bank, income of citizens rises. June 6 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place High School, talk of universities soon rise among citizens. June 6 : JJ PLace constructs JJ Place Clinic, health and talk of hospitals increases among the citizens of JJ Place. June 7 : JJ Place reaches 1000 infustructure, JJ Place thanks HotU for there generous support, esspecially President Brodine for recruiting and for 500k in start- up/ aid for passing the basic test, and Asriel for providing 6 mil. in aid for infustructure and tech. June 7 : Tech trade with Republic of Russia and President Brodine, recieve 100k for being middleman. June 8 : JJ Place considered a Full Member of HotU. June 10 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Elementary, talk of Universities become ever more common. June 12 : JJ Place constructs border walls to decrese envirmental effect, immigration slightly lessoned, but majority of population overjoyed by the new border walls, imigration still supported by JJ Place and welcomed, medium income rises slightly. June 13 : Wonder Week celebrations begin, population extremely happy. June 13 : JJ Place promoted to a ***** Military Officer of HotU. June 13 : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Assassin Xaero, another member of HotU. June 13 : JJ PLace establishes JJ Area City Bank, income of citizens of JJ Area soon rises. June 14 : JJ Place National Airport in need of renovation, termanal renovated and buisness increses due to newer airport. June 14 : Recruited 0weikang0 into HotU, alliance happy to have new member. June 15 : Outlands of JJ Place suffer extreme drought, forced to abandom outlands for the time being. June 16 : Trade with shelly ends, JJ Place without and and with more and . June 16 : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Londo Mollari. June 16 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Middle, university looks iminate of being built soon. June 16 : Trade with John Kay Herdz begins, provides JJ Place with and exchange for and . June 16 : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Ghengis Khan June 17 : JJ Place recieves 3mil in BB Aid, JJ Place infastructure reaches over 1,500 for the first time, over 14000 total citizens, and 5000 Nation Strenth, JJ Place thanks Asriel for many BB aid packets, JJ Place exits out of the BB Program as a LB, but will be a BB in the futur. June 17 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Academy, education rises and results in increased income, happiness and income in JJ Place. June 17 : May 25 : Trade with rjet13 ends, JJ Place without and and with more and . June 19 : JJ Place considered a Sr. Member of HotU. June 19 : Trade with KrisKinsella begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . June 20 : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Collage, education rises and results in increased income, happiness and income in JJ Place. June 20 : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Ghengis Khan, another member of HotU. June 20 : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Princess Conswalla. June 20 : JJ Plae constructs JJ PLace Industry, infastructure cost significantly drops. June 20 : JJ place expands infastructure in a small infastructure jump, infastructure reaches 1700 for the first time, population excedes 14000 citizens. June 23 : JJ Place sends Assassin Xaero first 50 tech in 3mil/100 tech deal. June 23 : JJ Place considered a Hero Member of HotU. June 25 : JJ Place expands military to 5500 soldiers to hav better police protection and better standing military. June 26 : JJ Place sends Londo Mollari first 50 tech in 3mil/100 tech deal. June 28 : Trade with mathedius ends, JJ Place without and and with more and . June 30 : Trade with kingal1232 begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . July 1 : JJ Place finds a sutible area to build a trade post deep in heart of JJ Place Wood, JJ Place gives a small portion of land to increse trade. July 7 : JJ Place promoted to a ***** Minister of Foriegn Affairs for HotU. July 14 : JJ Place National Airport seems less new, buisness slightly decreases down to pre-airport renovation period. July 14 : JJ Place loses trades, JJ declares a resesion. July 15 : JJ PLace loses most remaining trades, JJ officialy declare that the Resesion is in full swing, all spending and taxes are witheld for the timebeing. July 17 : Outlands expirence regular rainfall for the first time in months, outlands re-populated and JJ Place less crowded. July 17 : JJ Place Great Resesion hits it's worst point, cittizens become furious with JJ and call for a rebelion. July 17 : JJ plave attacks Zahir as a ghost to HotU, JJ Place triumphs over all Parow. July 19 : JJ Place enters a trade circle and resesion officially ends. July 20 : JJ Place enters an economic boom caused by the recovery of trade resourses. July 24 : JJ Place declares victory in the Ghost War I, soldiers triumphantly honhored as war heroes and with open arms are welcomed back into JJ Place. July 25 : JJ Place enters new trade circle, in which he recives , , , , , , , , , and in exchange for and July 25 : JJ introdues a massive inprovement construction, building banks, stadiums, clics, a hospitale, and police headquarters. August 3 : JJ Place leaves HotU, having been pround it serve in Heroes of the Union. Agust 3rd : JJ declares JJ Place to have a mini-recesuion and an economic down-turn. August 3 : JJ Place attacked by biobomber, war soon ends. August 4 : HotU and Camelot official annojnce there merger into an alliance they named Athens. August 4 : JJ Place attacked by Riku123, reps soon established due to new protector of Athens. Agust 6th : JJ declares the mini-recesion to be over.